


Birthday

by FKAErinElric



Series: Family Forever [4]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: After Breakdown, Beer, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Cake, Gen, Music, Spoilers for Breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: After Virgil finds out that everyone went to bed on his birthday; one brother waits up for him to celebrate. Takes place after the episode Breakdown





	

Virgil never felt so unloved in his life. It was August 15, no scratch that it was August 16th the day after his birthday. He had spent his birthday saving lives and his family couldn’t bother to save him a piece of cake. While he was happy that the doctor’s daughter was saved (that in itself was a great birthday present) he’d appreciated something from his family. Something other than a happy birthday sign half fallen, balloons deflated and cake crumbs.  
He sat down at a chair after Max gave him the last piece that was saved for him. Poking at it with his fork he ate at it lightly. “Happy birthday.” He grumbled to himself when suddenly the piano started. Being a big man it was probably a sight to see him practically jump out of his skin and about a foot in the air. He leapt to his feet and turned around to see John at the piano, letting out a sigh of relief Virgil shook his head. “Damn it John you scared me to death.” He walked over to his immediate older brother. “Been taking ninja lessons from Kayo I see.”  
John gave a shrug. “I’ve always been quiet. Maybe she takes lessons from me.” He added with a wink. He flipped through some sheet music that was at the piano.  
Virgil rolled his eyes at his red haired brother’s comment. “So you’re the only one who managed to stay up?”  
He laid a sheet of music in the music holder. “I actually wasn’t going to come down.” He placed his hands on the keys. “But it bothered me that they went on to bed…” He cast a glance at the clock. “Even though it is two in the morning and technically no longer your birthday, I figured id make up for all of them.”  
Virgil gave him a halfhearted nod. He knew that most likely John was probably trying to cover for Scott, if the eldest messed up John tried to fix it. Before he could say anything about it John started playing the piano. John wasn’t as good as Virgil he could at least half play. Managing to get all of the keys right he played happy birthday. John even tried to sing it too, quietly however but he did give it a shot. Not that John couldn’t sing he was a great singer he was just shy and timid when it came to singing.  
John lifted his fingers from the keys. “Happy birthday Virgil, sorry no one else waited for you to come home.”  
Virgil patted him on the shoulder. “Thanks John,” he picked up his plate of cake. “Did you get any cake?”  
The astronaut shook his head. “No and I really didn’t want any.”  
The musician nodded as he finished off the cake and headed into the kitchen and fetched a beer from the fridge. “Needed something to wash that down.” He handed another to John who took it and set it aside. With a hiss of the cap opening he mumbled. “I can’t believe it though. First I thought everyone forgot but… somehow this feels worse.” He flopped onto the couch and John sat beside him.  
“If it makes you feel better Scott wanted me to wake him up when you came home.”  
Virgil frowned. Scott could be a little cranky when woken up to early so he wasn’t surprised the space loving brother avoided the situation. “A little but not much, not like I was that late…” he looked at the clock, “Okay yeah it is extremely late. So why are you up anyways shouldn’t you be sleeping off gravity or whatever?”  
John laughed. “Nope,” he finally opened his bottle of beer. If he was being honest he never cared for the beverage but figured it was time to share a drink with his younger brother. “I usually don’t go to bed until almost three when I’m on five so I’m good.”  
The medic in Virgil felt a little worried about John’s sleeping habits but he wasn’t in the mood to argue with him over it. He sipped his beer. “Did they at least get me presents? Or did they eat those too?” He asked pointing at the cake tray that had long lost its cake.  
“They did, and no I won’t tell you what they got you. However,” he reached over beside him and picked up a present. “You can have what I got you. I had to fight Gordon over it he wanted to claim it as his gift for you.”  
Virgil laughed as he took it. “Must be a good one then if the fish is trying to take credit for it, or he forgot completely.”  
“No he did get you something…” He smiled. “Just tell him he shouldn’t have and smile real big.”  
The musician smiled as he started on the wrapping paper. The quietest of the Tracys always seemed to be able to cheer him up no matter what. Even though he wasn’t a jokester like Gordon, or silly like Alan, John had a quiet dry type of humor that often appeared when Virgil needed it. “My goodness John who taught you how to wrap?” he asked as he fought to find the seams in the paper. John laughed as Virgil gave up being polite and ripped into the paper. Shreds went everywhere as he seen the gifts underneath. No wonder he wrapped them so well. “Dude!” He proclaimed as he seen what he got him. Virgil was a collector of music. Loved it in any form he had amassed a collection of CDs over the years and even had some vinyl which was getting hard to find over the years. Before him was two records the selections of Beethoven and one of Mozart. He smiled brightly his terrible birthday forgotten briefly as he leaped up and hugged John. “Thanks man, you’re the best older brother ever… and don’t tell Scott that. Scratch that tell Scott I said that.”  
John laughed as Virgil let him go. “You’re welcome Virgil.”  
Virgil examined the condition of the records finding them to be in good shape he looked at John and gave him a mischievous grin. “How about I play one?”  
John considered telling him not but decided to let it go. The lounge was far away from the bed rooms if it woke anyone up he’d be surprised.  
He made his way over to the record player. They had a few in the house one here, one in Virgil’s art studio and he had one in his room. He wanted to have his music nearby though the one in the lounge was a family one he was about the only one that used it unless Alan decided to bust out some old rock. He placed the record on the turn table and started it. The piano music filled the air and Virgil felt at peace for a moment. He looked to John and gave him thumbs up. “Good job Johnny.”  
John smiled. “Glad you like it.” He stood up. “I guess I’ll head up to the office now,”  
“Nope,” Virgil said walking back across the room. “You stay,” he pushed him back on the couch. “You’re the only one who waited for me so you and I can have a party without them.”  
John worried for a second about that when his beer was pushed back into his hands. “Let’s sit talk and such.” Said Virgil as he sat beside him again, “Oh yeah you don’t like talking…”  
“Not necessarily true,” John started

 

Later that night Scott was awoken by loud music. His blue eyes slowly opened he was turned to his balcony and saw it was still dark out. He sat up and looked at his clock. Digital red numbers informed him it was three in the morning. Confused the eldest brother got out of bed skipping the formalities of changing out of his pjs he decided to investigate.   
He slowly made his way to the lounge area. He remembered telling John to wake him up once Virgil came home. He hoped this wasn’t his idea of waking him up however. Stepping into the lounge he could hear Virgil’s booming laughter and John speaking very theatrically.  
“So then he said I don’t know what you’re talking about.” John finished and Virgil laughed louder. Over top of their talking was some classical music that Scott couldn’t identify  
“I had no idea you were so funny.” Virgil laughed. Scott could tell that had been laughing a lot by the sputtering noses in-between his words.  
Stepping out into full view of the two he spoke. “What are you two doing?”  
The two younger brothers looked up at him. Scott noted a couple of open beer bottles and the half lidded look on Virgil’s face.  
“Having a party without you guys since you had one without me.” Virgil said, he slung his arm around John. “See Johnny remembered me.”  
Scott rolled his eyes at Virgil’s immaturity. “It’s not that I forgot, we,” he stared when Virgil rolled his eyes.  
“Whatever Scott, its fine.”  
“He’s still a little upset about earlier.” Said John  
“Am not.” Said Virgil  
“I can see that he is John. Is he drunk?”  
“Sober as a judge!” yelled Virgil then he started giggling  
“He really is, he’s gotten stupid tired.”  
Scott started to smile. Big brother mood was gone at the moment. He had seen Virgil before get so tired he got stupid. It was almost fun when they were teens slowly waiting for the middle brother to start having random giggle fits. “I see, I figured he was drunk after he said you were funny.”  
John narrowed his eyes. “Hey! I can be funny… sometimes.”  
Scott joined them at a nearby chair. “Well Virgil it’s a little late but happy birthday.”  
“Thanks.” He said nodding. “Where’s my gift? You owe me two for the mental anguish.”  
“I’ll give it to you tomorrow. I left it in my room.”  
The musician nodded and three began to sit and chat. Exchanging various stories, retelling favorite memories from last birthdays and childhood memories. For a day that started as a sucky birthday it turned out pretty good for Virgil. He knew no matter what his older brothers would do what they could to make up for the day.  
They stayed up until about four in the morning when the three of them finally fell asleep on the couch.  
At about seven in the morning Grandma Tracy finally wondered into the lounge. She was surprised she didn’t smell coffee as Scott was an early riser. She was surprised she didn’t hear Virgil snoring in his room or even greeted by John via hologram. A little worried all her worries were gone when she made it into the lounge. Though remains of the party were still there she found her three grandchildren sleeping in the lounge. Virgil had his legs propped up Scott like he usually did and his head on John’s shoulder. All three were fast asleep. She made it over to the turn table and saved the record from its continuous spinning, she picked up a few pieces of trash lying around. Looks like the three had a party without the rest of them. At least Virgil finally got his party. She wondered if she should make him a cake that morning but decided that would be a punishment. She smiled to herself as she left the trash lying about, that were the remints of Virgil’s first party. They could clean it up later once they woke up.


End file.
